


Bad Romance

by Bolontiku



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Drug Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Physical Abuse, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Making new friends leads to a relationship with Bucky. Things get rocky when he meets people that introduce him to a way to get the edge off.





	Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

> this doesn't end well

 

Steve looked up as Sam brought you into the common room Nat close by. You laughed and turned to Nat, “so you really coming?”

“Of course, hey Cap you gonna tag along right?” she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Steve sat back, “coming? What, where and how much trouble?”

You laughed the sound causing one sleepy shaggy head to pop up from the couch. “The Cove! Its a bit chilly but we go and surf a bit, swing, cookout, jump off a cliff, we fly kites….” you looked up trying to remember anything else after ticking off the activities on your hand.

The corner of Steve’s mouth quirked up. “Yes, I’m Steve by the way,” he offered his hand and smiled at your firm handshake. “That over there is Bucky, now how did you get mixed up with these two?”

Sam laughed looking mildly offended as he glanced at Nat. “She came out of no where!” she growled.

“Surprised a master assassin?!” Steve asked impressed.

You laughed and smiled at Bucky who was fixing himself a cup of coffee. “I am Y/N! And I have a habit of surprising people-even master assassins. I ran into her and killed her coffee. My dad used to say I could drop out of hammer space at any moment.”

Bucky watched you as he sat by Steve. The guy was unnerving, he had yet to say anything, he set his jaw as he noticed you staring at him.

You blushed, “sorry! I just-you have great eyes!” you said as you leaned against the counter, Sam’s arm draping over you.

Steve watched amused as Bucky clamped his mouth shut and turned in his seat. He had yet to really open up to anyone but Steve and he was beginning to worry about his friend. “Yeah, we’ll come right Buck?” he clapped him on the back.  
_____

Bucky rolled his eyes, once they had made it to the cove you had attached yourself to his side. Chattering on incessantly, ohhing over his metal arm and dragging his shirt off when he tried to hide it under a long sleeve even when he wore the board-shorts Steve had loaned him. Your friends and family surrounding him and your grandpa pointing out his prosthetic leg with pride.

Bucky relaxed as you bumped into him with a smile. You had pulled him away from your family claiming you were taking him for the plunge. You followed a couple cousins up the cliff-side. Nat, Sam, Steve, and Clint following. The Twins waiting down below.

“Sorry my family is a bit overbearing!” you giggled.

Bucky frowned down at you as he saw the cliffs edge come into sight. “I see where you get it from.” you laughed but it died away and he didn't like that. He looked to where you were looking. “Who are they?”

You started, “oh! Cousins, I’m sorry they were told to keep away with that stuff…give me a second.” she began walking away but he followed. “Hey! You guys need to get out of here with that! If they see you-” you were surprised to see Bucky by your side.

“Y/N! Don’t you wanna try some? It’ll loosen your tight ass!” one snickered, “maybe it’ll make you forget your troubles!”

Bucky perked an eyebrow, but you forged on. “Go on! You shouldn’t have brought that! There are kids around.” they moved on further away.

Bucky caught your hand and tugged you back toward the edge where the other waited. You were rambling, apologizing and he sighed pulling you into him, his lips sealing over yours.   
____

Steve was surprised at how quickly you became a part of the Avengers family, even more so when you and Buck made it official and you moved in with him. There were times Bucky would disappear, but he would always answer that he went on a walk.

You worried over these times. You didn't like the glossy look in his eye, the way he would drag himself in. “Bucky, I’m just worried. If your, if your doing something we can get you help.” you offered quietly.

Bucky turned on you, ready to growl something, when you yelped. His metal hand colliding with the side of your head and you crumpled to the floor. He stared at you for a moment, his head fuzzy unable to process what- “oh! Shit! Baby?! Y/N!?” he knelt next to you as you moaned and sat up gingerly. He grimaced at the cut on your head. “Hey…your okay, you shouldn’t make me mad,” he cooed kissing you softly.   
___

Weeks passed and you hardly came out as Bucky would come and go. When you did leave the room you wore long sleeves and large sunglasses.

Sam stopped you in the hallway. “Hey Y/N, its been a minute. Want to go skating or get a coffee? Maybe just go to the park?”

You chewed your bottom lip, “I have to go to work and do some filing,” you said and Sam’s shoulders dropped. “Maybe another time?”

“It used to be you dragging me out…Y/N are you okay?” he asked reaching up and lightly touching your arm. You winced and he frowned, you cried out when he gripped your wrist pulling the sleeve up to your shoulder.

“Sam! Stop!” you yelled trying to pull out of his grip.

“That motherfucker!” he pulled you into his arms not wanting to look at the bruises,“This is not okay Y/N!”

“It was an accident. He wasn't feeling well and…he didn't mean to. I know he loves me…” you tried not to sob.

“We need to talk to Steve,” he said beginning to pull you away.

“No! Sam! I can handle this! I swear its okay! It was just this time and I ran into him…” you looked at him imploringly.

Sam sighed, “I’ll give you a day. Then Him coming back to see what has changed.”  
____

Y/N’s cousins laughed as they offered something new. It was stronger, would take me higher than anything else. Above all the torture, above all the talking in my head, memories jumbling. Y/N. Fuzzy. Head hurts. Who’s laughing? Bucky looked around, how did he get into the kitchen? Y/N….where is she?

“BUCKY!?” Steve yelled.

He swung his gaze back over to his lifelong friend. “Steve? What time is it?”

Steve frowned. “Your going to take that test. Tomorrow, show up bright and early. Stark is gonna be there as well. Make sure to get some rest.” He took a step back, “Bucky…Y/N had nothing to do with this. If..if something happens to her again,” he sighed, “just don’t let it happen again.”  
____

You jumped as the door swung open and slammed shut. Tensing, your breathing became shallow as he stood still for a moment. Finally you breathed out, voice shaky, “Bucky?”

He moved then and it terrified you. He had never looked at you like that. He had always been sorry…“what did you say to them?” he asked coming across the bed.

You fell back with a whimper, “nothing! I swear Bucky! I didn't say anything! I know its my fault for making you angry and!” your voice pitched higher as his hands closed around your neck, flesh against flesh it still made you shut up.

“Doll,” his voice was rough, low, ragged. His eyes blood shot red, god what was he on? He growled, “stop looking at me like that! You don’t understand! What I am dealing with!”

You squirmed under him your hands coming up to wrap around his arm, trying to get him to loosen his hold on you. “B-Buck,” you gasped.

He straddled you, his larger frame easily pinning you to the bed. “You don’t understand how this makes it all go away! No, you just…just don’t understand!” his grip tightening you couldn't breathe! “All you do is whine everyday! Cry everyday! You never shut up!” he punched the wall above your head, embedding his fist there, as he looked down at you.

The door swung open and Steve and Sam broke in running in, shouting Bucky’s name. They three struggled for a moment, but as soon as his hand left your throat you gasped and coughed trying to sit up.

Someone’s elbow caught you in the eyes and you fell to the bed pain blossoming there and tears flowing. You cried out as hands caught your shoulders pulling you from the tangled mess that was on your bed.

Nat hushed you as you could do nothing but sob.   
___

Tony stepped up to the mirror, stopping by Steve. “Its not easy. Substance abuse is really hard to break from, but this is the best course. Cold turkey. Its gonna take a few days unfortunately.”

Steve nodded absentmindedly. He felt numb, how had he missed all the signs? God, Y/N had put up with it all. He couldn't even imagine…“what?” he asked turning to look at Tony.

“Is someone with Y/N? She’s been through a lot. She shouldn’t be alone, might do something drastic.”  
____

You smiled at Nat who said she would be back in an hour to check on you. She had stayed with you through the night since you couldn’t sleep.

The sleeping pills laid on the dresser next to the bed. You felt your body shake, the bed you had shared with Bucky for three months.

You loved him, rather who he had been. The memory of his smile shoved aside by the one of him looming over you, hands at your throat….

You couldn’t do anything. You were useless, helpless beneath him. You tried to pull him back from where he was going. Tried to get him to seek help. Held him after the nightmares. You just weren’t enough.

You found the little knife he had gifted you after dating a month. It had yet to be used. Still sharp.  
_____

Bucky looked up as Steve walked in. “Ste-” he shut his mouth as Steve held up his hand.

“Don’t! You nearly killed her! Not to mention the abuse! She never deserved that. What were you thinking?!”  
_____

Sam sighed, he had seen Nat and stopped her. “Going to get some sleep?” she nodded, “I’ll take over watch now. I’ll keep her safe.”

Nat smiled, “I never understood how you just let him swoop in.” she said rubbing his arm. “Now might be the time to let her know how you feel, but be careful…”

Sam nodded and headed to Bucky’s room. He would make sure you were okay, then he would tell you. “Y/N?” he pushed the door open frowning at the empty bed. You needed to get sleep, he moved over to the bathroom door and knocked. “Y/N? Sweetie?” his stomach turned when you didnt answer. “If you don’t say anything I’m coming in!” still no answer, he turned the knob to find it locked. “Y/N?! Open the door!” he shoved his shoulder into the door. “I’m coming in!” he yelled, he saw Nat in the doorway before he rammed the door down, landing in an ungraceful heap on the floor. “No!” he cried out it sounded strangled as he pushed himself towards you. “Get the doctor!” he yelled at Nat as he scooped you into his arms. “What did you do?! Y/N, what did you do?!” he asked brushing his lips against your forehead as he ran with you, there was so much blood. God, you needed that blood!


End file.
